The Once and Future Witch
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Luna finds a strange book in the library.


**AN: 908 words, had to reveal a truth after decades and its consequences.**

Luna could not believe what she was seeing. She decided to visit the library to hide her books on Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks in the stacks when she found a strange little black book. It was dusty and it had a strange silver marking on it. She carefully wiped the dust away, and realized that the book was locked. The silver clamps in the corner were nearly impossible to pry off, and they kept the book completely unopened. Luna knew a few of her mother's spells that could help with that, but Madam Pince would not let her here. Luna hated dealing with Madam Pince because Nargles seemed to flow from her mouth. She tucked the book in her bag, and finished hiding her homemade books among the shelves. She prided herself on hiding them in places that it would take a studious student to find, but not a close-minded teacher.

She left the library and walked down to the edge of the forest, where the thestral herd grazed. She knew that she would be safe from anything with the herd by her side. She fed them a few apples and then opened her bag to get to work.

Luna set the book down on the downy earth, and drew her wand. Oak and phoenix feather, she'd been told when she was eleven years old. It supposedly meant that she was a loyal and protective friend- not that that meant anything seeing as her only friend was Ginny Weasley and she was in Gryffindor. Still, she paced about, twirling her wand. She'd have to think of the proper spell to do this.

Then, dramatically, she stopped before the book and pointed her wand at it. "libri aperti novis!"

The clamps bust off with violet sparks violently, and the book opened to the first page. Satisfied, Luna reached down and picked up the book. She looked to the first page, and her sweet gray eyes blinked. The book read, This book belongs to Merlin Emrys.

She had found the diary of the greatest wizard of all time! Luna traced her fingers down the parchment. It had yellowed with time. There were leaves and flowers and the like that had been pressed into the paper, making it that more interesting to look at. Luna flipped through the pages. The lost secrets of Merlin could mean everything. She hoped by reading it that maybe she could find someone that would understand.

It took many days and nights. It was the chronicles of Merlin when he was at Hogwarts, it appeared. She read it whenever she had the chance. Merlin Emrys was a young Slytherin, who was trying to prove himself, and had already come up with impressive magic. Of course, there was drama, too. Luna skimmed those parts, especially because they sounded familiar. They sounded like things that happened to her. Not being believed in his feats, being ignored, made fun of- Luna found a a familiar face in the great wizard there.

But one recording would change everything. Apparently Truth or Dare had existed back in the day, and the Slytherin boys at the time had roped Merlin into playing. Wizard's Truth or Dare could be quite deadly. It required an Unbreakable Vow that during the game all would participate honestly and do as was said. It had been banned from Hogwarts into the last fifty years, but that didn't stop several students from playing.

* * *

I was asked a most peculiar Truth- where did I spend most of my time? I answered honestly and said I was by the lakeside practicing my magiks. For some reason, they did not consider that enough, and I had to inform them of the existence of the Lady of the Lake. I must inform her right away that idiotic wizard boys are coming to seek out her company for unpleasant reasons. I admit I also had to reveal my dearest love for the Lady- not something my pride will recover from either.

* * *

Luna had heard the muggle version of Merlin's story- or Arthur's, as they preferred to think of it- and she knew of the mysterious Lady in the Lake. If it were true, that there was a Lady of the Lake- it meant that water nymphs were real, that there might be someone who knew where Merlin was, and there might be more records of the greatest wizard ever to live!

And, as selfish as Luna felt thinking it, she thought that perhaps the Lady could be her friend. If he had been such a friend and lover to Merlin Emrys, who was so like her, maybe Luna could have a friend too?

She stood from her cross-legged position on the ground and dusted her pants off. She then skipped down to the lake. It was vast, and connected to a river that stretched several miles. She stood at the helm and called, "Nyneve!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the giant squid came closer and closer to the shallows until it had morphed into a shining young woman in flowing white robes with dark hair like water and green eyes like the lake and a slightly mischievous smile revealing her Fair nature.

"It had been a long time since one has called my truest of names," the woman said with a smile. "Ask, young witch, and I will grant your request."

"Will you be my friend?" Luna asked.

Her smile grew brighter.


End file.
